Certain classes of surgery require a patient to be supported in what may be termed a prone sitting position. In such position, the abdomen and lower chest regions are essentially unsupported while the shoulder region, buttocks and thighs are firmly supported and braced against movement. The lower legs are bent to a kneeling position and are also supported by a lower level platform attached to or forming a part of the operating table. Devices of this general character are known in the prior art and examples of the prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,577,177; 3,197,198 and 3,643,938. A somewhat similar commercial prior art device or attachment is marketed by Medical Specialties, Inc., 4911 Wilmont Rd., Charlotte, N.C. 28208, called the Hicks Spinal Surgery Frame.
Devices or attachments of this type reduce spinal surgery time and facilitate difficult surgery by permitting wider exposure of the spine. Better ventilation of the patient is enabled by a more freely movable diaphragm. Vena caval pressure is eliminated during surgery, thus minimizing epidural venus bleeding and facilitating visualization. The device also seeks to stabilize the patient during surgery.
The prior art attachments or devices for this purpose, while successful in varying degrees, possess certain drawbacks which the present invention seeks to eliminate. Excessive cost of manufacturing, general complexity, an insufficient range of adjustability and inadequate support and stabilization of the patient's buttocks and thighs are among the defects of the known prior art which this invention totally eliminates.
Not only does the invention eliminate these drawbacks or defects, but does so with a much simpler and less expensive attachment, and one which has a considerably greater range of adjustability so that it can satisfy the diverse needs of different individual patients. The number of parts necessary for the attachment has been minimized in the invention and the attachment has been constructed for easy installation on almost all operating tables. Furthermore, the support attachment can have its components quickly separated to facilitate compact shipment or storage. Better surgery is enabled.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will appear to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.